The present disclosure generally relates to supporting fixtures, and more particularly relates to an improved display apparatus whereby a potential consumer can more readily grasp and handle the product without opening a package.
Conventional display fixtures and devices are commonly used in retail stores and similar business establishments for displaying and storing non-functional products on a table-top display shelf, such as a gondola or other suitable display counter. To draw attention of customers, the products are attractively displayed and placed on the display shelf outside any packaging to be readily examined and handled by the customers during store operation. Thus, it is desirable to display the products within easy reach of the customers such that the customers can instantly touch, handle and learn about the products without purchase, and without opening packages.
In most retail establishments, suppliers are allotted a finite amount of shelf space for products. When display samples are conventionally used, conventional display devices are placed on top of the gondola-type display counter with display shelves and supporting fixtures. Sample non-functional products are displayed on the display shelves and secured to the shelves using the supporting fixtures. In this arrangement, at least some portions of the display shelves are occupied by the sample products and their supporting fixtures, thereby leaving less storage space for other products. As a result, there is less room for products on the display counter, reducing potential inventory for the vendor or supplier.
Consequently, more restocking time and space is necessary for the store operators. Further, it is difficult for the customers to access the sample products when they are disposed in-between upper and lower shelves. Thus, an enhanced display apparatus is needed to afford more storage space on the display shelves, and to save operating time and related expenses.